


Dat Booty

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blade of Marmora uniform, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Lance has an obsession, M/M, Pervy mice, Rimming, Spanking, ass worship, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Today had been remarkably uneventful; they’d mostly just been hanging around the castle, training and decompressing for the next battle. And then Keith had come sweeping in in his stupid blade costume with his stupid mullet with that stupid skin-tight outfit which just emphasised that stupid, cute, little booty of his…Or Lance adores Keith's ass and worships it the way it deserves.Kinktober 2018 Day 2: Ass Worship





	Dat Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober 2018- Prompt- Ass Worship
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Forgot to mention it last time, but thanks to Mimi for reading this through in the early hours of the morning and chatting to me about porn as I write it, basically being a massive enabler, love you!

Lance should be paying attention. He was sure that Keith was saying something thrilling, exciting, useful… Everyone else was paying attention to him with frowns on their faces, nodding and sharing concerned looks with each other. But Lance was struggling. Normally when Keith came back from a mission with the Blade, something else would be going on. They’d be coming back from a battle or a parade or something, or else Keith’d slip in in the middle of the night when they were all sleeping.

This post-dinner debriefing was new and today had been remarkably uneventful; they’d mostly just been hanging around the castle, training and decompressing for the next battle. And then Keith had come sweeping in in his stupid blade costume with his stupid mullet with that stupid skin-tight outfit which just emphasised that stupid, cute, little booty of his…

Because yes, Lance was an Ass Man. And he’d been lucky enough to be up close and personal with that ass several times in the last couple of months, and Keith was just standing there looking all sexy and dangerous and serious, just flaunting it, taunting Lance with its perfection and the fact that he couldn’t just walk up and spank the hell out of it right now and watch it jiggle with the impact.

So yes, Lance was struggling. He normally had some other emotion going on to distract him from how god-damned good Keith looked all the god-damned time, but with nothing else going on, he just wanted Keith to shut the fuck up and let him fuck him.

‘Well, thanks for that Keith.’ Shiro suddenly piped up, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. ‘I’m glad the mission went well and you’re back safe and sound. Did you want to eat?’ Lance felt a shiver of anticipation run through him as he finally lifted his gaze from Keith’s body to look around at the group that was dispersing. It was over, he looked over at Keith excitedly and met his gaze for what must have been only a tenth of a second before Keith turned to look up at Shiro.

‘Actually, I think I’m just going to go to bed. I’m pretty wiped.’ Shiro nodded understandingly.

‘Well, you know where the food goo is when you need it. I’m going to carry on debriefing with Allura in the control room, but we’ll see you in the morning.’ And with a clap on his shoulder, Keith turned and started towards the bedroom. Allura and Coran were already deep in conversation and Hunk and Pidge had wandered off as soon as it was clear that the debriefing was over. No one was paying any attention to Lance, so he took his cue to wander off too.

He followed Keith a few steps away down the hallway to their bedrooms, admiring the glorious booty that was bouncing subtly in its thin black casing ahead of him. He was so enraptured, he forgot to check whether Keith was actually aware of him following him, had he even turned to look at him? He should have, paranoid as he normally is, but then he did seem tired, maybe he actually did want to sleep? Lance felt the teensiest bit of disappointment settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of no playtime, but maybe Keith would let them spoon at least whilst they slept, and he could wake up tomorrow with his cock buried in between those glorious cheeks.

But then he realised that Keith didn’t normally sway his hips like that, didn’t walk with such a bounce in his step… and sure enough as they drew up to Keith’s doorway, Keith turned abruptly, a small smirk already in place on his lips as he looked pointedly at Lance.

‘So, I think…’ he started seriously. ‘That you need to be just a little bit more obvious next debrief, I mean, I’m pretty sure the rest of the team realised you were staring at my ass, but I think you might need to actually molest me if you want the mice to know too.’ Despite the sarcastic tone, Lance couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

‘Please.’ He muttered stepping closer and wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist. ‘Those mice know everything. They’ve probably watched us fucking before.’ Keith screwed up his face.

‘That’s…an image.’ Lance grinned and leant in to kiss the look of disgust away, before slowly placing kisses down to Keith’s neck.

‘You love it when I check you out anyway. You love that I can’t get enough of your body.’ Lance whispered against Keith’s skin, and he was close enough to feel the sharp intake of breath from his lover. Lance barely had time to revel in how easily he could affect someone normally so aloof before Keith yanked his face back up to face him and pressed their mouths together in a hard kiss. Lance pressed back just as urgently, wrapping his arms even tighter around Keith’s waist, letting his hands slip down and yes, finally, _finally_ grabbing hold of that gorgeous, firm backside.

He could feel Keith huff a laugh against his mouth, but he ignored it and instead took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Keith’s laugh turned into a moan and his tongue licked back against his just as urgently. Lance began stepping forward, pushing Keith into his bedroom, subconsciously registering that the others really wouldn’t appreciate running into the both of them making out (mice excluded…probably).

Lance kept kissing Keith urgently, desperately. He had been gone for about a week and that was a long time for Lance to be Keith-less. He’d always been an affectionate person, and once he’d had permission to touch Keith as much as he wanted, he had a really hard time keeping his hands to himself if he was honest and every time Keith disappeared for a mission, he felt the absence keenly. And now that Keith was back, he was just on the edge of frantic, needing to have his hands and lips all over him, and to have that touch returned to him. And Keith was giving his all too. He knew that there was always an element of Keith being touch-starved, having been bereft of affection pretty much since his father died. And whilst Keith obviously enjoyed the moments that the team would wrap their arms around him in a friendly hug, or Shiro would ruffle his hair or grip his shoulder. He came alive under Lance’s touch.

Keith was kissing back with just as much passion, mouth working furiously against Lance’s, one hand had risen to grip in his hair, the other grabbing onto the back of Lance’s jeans, just shy of grabbing his butt. Lance knew that Keith also liked his butt, though he didn’t quite have the obsession Lance did, instead Keith appreciated other parts of Lance’s body; his hands, his mouth, his strong lean legs-and his cock, obviously. Keith loved his cock, Lance loved his ass and wasn’t that a match made in heaven?

Lance guided Keith into his room as the automatic doors shut behind him and twirled them around so that Lance’s back was facing the bed and pulled his lover along with him, Keith happy to be manipulated around as long as they were still touching. Lance had done this way too many times now that making his way to Keith’s bed without breaking the connection between their lips had become pure muscle memory. As soon as he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his knees though, he pulled away, ignoring Keith’s whine of complaint and plonked himself down on the mattress.

Keith stared down at him in confusion for one moment as Lance grinned up at him.

‘Turn around babe.’ He ordered. Keith stared a moment more, then rolled his eyes and complied and suddenly Lance was face-to-face with that glorious butt.

Lance started by stroking down by Keith’s hip and just studied the mounds in front of them, how the tight black lycra of the Blade of Marmora suit, just gripped the globes, like it, too, was reluctant to be parted from the glory underneath. He moved his hands round to stroke Keith’s ass properly, alternating between gentle caresses and grabbing it harshly.  

He just couldn’t believe the perfection that he had VIP access to, it was just so firm and pert and bouncy and squished so nicely in his hands not to mention when he spanked it…

‘Ah!’ Keith moaned out

…it jiggled so nicely. Lance spanked it again and then leant forward to bite it through the material, it was thin enough, he could almost taste the skin beneath it.

‘Lance!’ Keith whined. ‘Please… it’s been a whole week.’ Lance bit harder and then smirked to himself, his dick twitching at the urgency in Keith’s voice.

‘Desperate, are we?’ He asked, spanking him again. Keith’s answer was another whine and Lance was definitely hard now. He loved to tease Keith into a complete mess, always in awe that he was able to reduce someone so strong into such a gibbering, pleading cock-slut, but he was more than ready to move things along a bit quicker today. ‘Alright then, get this off and get on your hands and knees on the bed.’ He ordered tugging at the suit to emphasise his point.

Keith scrambled away from him, yanking the suit off as quick as he could, far from showing off the usual finesse he carried himself with in battle, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to do what he was told. Lance held back a laugh lest he break the mood and instead focussed on the mass of pale skin being revealed and that tight little body climbing on the bed and presenting itself to him.

Keith had got himself on his hands and knees as promised, head bowed down towards his pillows, his backside raised slightly towards Lance. Lance groaned and just as ungracefully as Keith, got undressed and scrambled onto the bed, so he was directly behind him.

He had wanted to move things along, it’s true, but he couldn’t help but savour the sight of Keith’s naked ass, looking so pert and pretty in his eyeline and he resumed his worship of it, groping the cheeks roughly enough that he could see Keith’s hole peeking out at him. He smacked down hard again, admiring the red handprint on the almost white skin, and then he smacked down on the other one to make it even, ignoring Keith’s deep moans as he did so. He smoothed his hands over them again before re-grabbing the cheeks and spreading them. Keith took his cue and spread his legs wider exposing himself further to Lance.

Lance moaned in appreciation. He absolutely adored Keith like this, so obedient, so desperate to be fucked. He gripped harder and looked down at the gorgeous hole presented to him, he was practically drooling with the urge to taste it.

‘Oh baby, look at this tight little hole just begging to be fucked. It’s already twitching for me baby.’ He murmured, loosening his grip on one cheek to trace around the edge of Keith’s entrance. Keith groaned.

‘Come on Lance, hurry the fuck-’ But Lance didn’t let him finish, instead he dived in, shoving his tongue right into that tight ring of muscle, making Keith choke on his words. Yeah, this was Lance’s favourite place to be, tongue deep in Keith’s asshole, groping his muscled cheeks as he did so, feeling Keith tremble beneath him. Lance pulled back and licked a wide stripe down the crack before wiggling his tongue back in, licking around the entrance and flicking his tongue in and out of the hole, fucking him with it.

‘Shit, shit, Lance, please, please, fuck me…’ Keith was babbling, and Lance almost wanted to pull back, so he could see his face, knowing he’d be so far gone at this point, sweat dripping over his face, his hair sticking to his face, drooling with the inability to keep his mouth shut. Lance thrust his tongue in one last time before retreating and fumbling under the bed for the lube they kept there. When he located it, he wasted no time in twisting open the lid, covering his fingers and returning to rimming the hot mess in front of him.

After a few more licks, Lance shoved a finger in, and then another, knowing Keith had been opened up at least a little bit with Lance’s mouth and saliva. He reached in deep, scissoring his fingers apart and thrusting his tongue in the gap they left behind. Then figuring he’d had his fill and should get the ball rolling again, he pulled back slightly to slip a third finger in, caressing his insides until he found that spot that….

‘Ah…ah…ah…’ Keith moaned, out. ‘Lance, oh fuck please.’ Lance grinned. Yeah, that spot. He rubs against it harshly for a few seconds longer, his own body shuddering in lust at the almost-screams escaping his lover’s lips.

He pulled himself away reluctantly to position himself back on his knees and unzipped himself just enough to pull his cock out from his boxers. He covered his fingers in lube again. and hastily slicked himself up. He reached out and spread those amazing globes again, gaze drawn to that tight little hole winking up at him, just waiting to be destroyed.

‘Gorgeous boy.’ He cooed as he lined himself up and without any further warning, pushed his whole length in.

Keith tensed underneath him, babbling what seemed to be a mix of ‘fuck’ and ‘Lance’ and ‘yes’. Lance rubbed over his lower back soothingly, letting him adjust to the stretch.

‘Shh, baby, it’s ok.’ He murmured, and Keith’s babbling settled into a gentle whine as he relaxed some. As Lance felt the tight grip around his cock lessen, he pulled out and thrust back in as a test, getting a satisfied moan in response, he carried on, thrusting gently at first to ease into it.

He spanked Keith’s asscheeks again, loving the way the skin rippled. He fucked harder, jackhammering into that sluttty little hole, watching as the rippling turned into a full-on jiggle from the force of his hips thrusting against the fleshy buttcheeks he was stroking and spanking to his heart’s content.

Fuck, he loved it. He loved the way that ass moved with him, how his hole just sucked him in and took whatever abuse he gave it. He especially loved the way Keith was begging beneath him, his words incomprehensible as he jabbered into the pillow at the head of the bed.

One of the things he absolutely adored about this ass, was how sensitive it was, how much Keith would flinch from his slaps, or shudder from his caresses, and how he knew Keith’s orgasm was building from Lance fucking against his prostate. Lance adored this so much, he could feel his own creeping up on him, a few careful thrusts and he knew he would be gone.

‘Keith, baby, how you doing?’ He breathed out just about managing to keep up with the punishing pace that rocked his lover’s body. Keith shifted his mouth away from the pillow to make a gurgling noise. ‘Baby, baby speak to me.’ Keith swallowed harshly.

‘Lan…. Lance…I’m close, so close, keep…keep going.’ He managed out before his voice burst out into a scream.

‘Ugh’ Lance groaned, his head growing more and more hazy as he fucked harder than he had before.

‘Ah…Ah…coming…I’m coming.’ Keith shouted out and his hole tightened around Lance like a vice. He watched the buttocks in front of him tense as Keith’s hole maintained it’s chokehold on his dick and he could imagine Keith spurting his orgasm onto the bed below, his face screwed up in pleasure, all from Lance’s cock, just from being fucked in that beautiful ass.

‘Shit.’ And Lance lost it too, he came, emptying his load into Keith’s amazing body, taking it all like pro. He murmured as much to Keith, his words flowing out with no filter, not really knowing what he was saying but sure it was true, sure it was an homage to how much he freaking adored his boyfriend.

As he calmed down, his breaths still forcing themselves out in heavy pants, he pulled away and looked down.

As much as he loved Keith’s ass jiggling and bouncing as he was fucked, nothing could compare to the image that was Lance’s come dripping out of his red abused asshole, leaving his whole crack wet.

He didn’t get too long to stare however, as Keith pulled away, rolled over and fell to his back on the bed, brushing back his mullet from where it had fallen all over his face, slowly regaining his breath. He looked up at Lance with a lazy, satisfied smile and Lance felt his heart try and leap out of his body.

Lance grinned back equally as satisfied and slumped down on his side to cuddle up to his lover, he tickled his hand across the other’s abs, carefully, ignoring the mess still slicked across it, to grip his waist and roll him over to face him. Keith complied with a mildly irritated grunt, shifting into the cuddle. And Lance’s hands immediately found Keith’s butt again. Keith laughed breathily.

‘Seriously Lance? You have a problem.’ He looked up at him, his eyes still dark from exhaustion, but Lance saw the twinkle of fondness shining through. He smiled widely.

‘I just can’t enough of dat booty.’ He purred exaggeratedly, sending a tired wink Keith’s way. Keith snorted.

‘Fuck off.’ Keith shoved Lance away from him, but Lance just giggled gripping his backside harder, so he couldn’t escape. So Keith swapped techniques and instead pulled Lance back toward him in a sloppy, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
